


Dirty Dares And Dickwads

by masterofpuppies



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dare, Dirty Dares, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Tourbus, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/pseuds/masterofpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circa 2007.<br/>Fuck you, Mikeyway. And your genius plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dares And Dickwads

Stupid fucking Mikey and his stupid fucking ideas and his stupid fucking suggestions.

"Dares?" Gerard asked, sitting at the window of the tourbus and turning round to look at his brother.

"Yeah! It'll be fun. Just to pass the time." Mikey said innocently.

Gerard knew he wasn't fucking innocent. Gerard knew that Mikey knew about his crush on Frank. And he was trying to fucking set them up like the dick he was.

"Yeah, Gee!" Frank chimed in, "Just some fun. Are you too chicken?"

Beginning to cluck and dance like a chicken, Frank strutted around the main part of the bus as Ray, Bob and Mikey all laughed at Gerard's expense.

Assholes.

"Fuck off!" Gerard chuckled and gave in, "Fine, I'll play."

He shot a threatening glance at Mikey as if to say 'don't you fucking dare'. Honestly, he was dying for Mikey to dare Frank to kiss him. Which he knew Mikey would do anyway.

The band all sat in a circle, Frank sitting next to Gerard on the sofa while Ray sat on the floor. Bob and Mikey sat on the seat across from Gerard.

Ray spoke first, eager to play the game.

"Okay, I'm daremaster." He stated, "Bob, I dare you to... Uh... Give Frank an ass tattoo!"

Laughing, Frank and Bob shared a glance, silently agreeing to participate. Frank turned around in his seat and got onto his knees, pulling his jeans and boxers down, past his ass.

Bob grabbed a marker and drew a cock and balls, which was spurting jizz. Gerard looked away awkwardly, while Frank wiggled his new tattoo in the air.

"Looks great, right? This tattoo is a symbol of Bob's undying love for me... Wait, what did you draw?" He said, trying to see his ass.

Failing, he sighed and pulled his jeans up again. Ray's giggle died down before he spoke again.

"Um, since Frank has technically done a dare... Uh..." He looked at Mikey, an eyebrow raised in question.

Gerard saw Mikey nod at him and felt himself become nervous.

"Gerard, I dare you... To straddle Frank and kiss him." Ray grinned mischievously.

"It's a good night for me, huh? New tattoo _and_ I get to make out with Gerard? Awesome." Frank joked and sat back as Gerard climbed into his lap.

He looked up to see Gerard's unsure eyes and smirked. Everyone knew that Gerard liked Frank, even Frank knew that Gerard liked Frank. The only one that didn't know that everyone knew was Gerard.

Confusing, right?

Frank put a hand on the back of Gerard's head and inched the man's face closer to his own. He stopped when they were about two centimeters apart and whispered,

"You gonna grind for me, Way?" He rasped into Gerard's ear.

No-one else had heard him, so the guys were a little surprised when Gerard, still not kissing Frank yet, began rolling his hips down against Frank's.

Leaning his head back against the sofa, Frank growled a little and ground upwards, feeling himself grow hard. Suddenly, Gerard's lips were on his neck, his tongue licking up Frank's throat.

"Guys? You're supposed to kiss..." Ray said.

"Shut up and fuck off!" Frank snapped with a threatening glint in his eyes, his hips still moving.

The rest of the band scuttled away and finally, he met Gerard's lips with his own kissing him sweetly like he had been waiting for this for months, for years.

And he had.

"You knew, didn't you?" Gerard muttered quickly and let out a moan when Frank bit his neck, tugging at the skin with his teeth.

"Course I did." Frank replied.

They shared one last sloppy kiss before Gerard slipped out of Frank's lap and onto his knees. Looking down with wide eyes, Frank grinned. He'd been thinking about this for so long, about Gerard's whorish, little mouth.

"C'mon, Gee... Suck it."

Gerard whimpered a little at Frank's words, going for Frank's fly. As soon as his dick was free, Frank shoved Gerard's head down, feeling the man's mouth envelop his length.

"Yeah..." He drawled, tossing his head back as he fucked up into Gerard's mouth.

Gerard gagged and spluttered around Frank's cock, his head forced down by Frank's hand. His back was heaving and his throat was so full, he couldn't fucking _deal_ with it. He took it though. He loved this, loved being used. 

He tried relaxing his throat but it wouldn't work. Frank didn't seem to care as his hips thrust up off the couch and towards Gerard. Wrapping one hand around the bottom of Frank's dick, Gerard twisted his hand as he sucked the tip eagerly, tasting the precome. 

"Oh, baby..." Frank moaned, feeling his orgasm near.

Moments later, he was spilling into Gerard's mouth, writhing on the sofa as he did so. Gerard sat back on his heels and looked at Frank with intent, just watching as the man came down from his high.

"Good?" Gerard asked.

"Amazing, Gee." Frank praised and tucked himself back in, redoing his jeans and standing up.

He ruffled Gerard's hair and walked away, going to his bunk. Gerard simply sat there, dumbfounded, still hard. He sighed and got off of his knees, going to his own bunk.

He was tired and kind of pissed at Frank, who had walked away with out so much as a 'how do you do', without another kiss. Gerard melted into the scratchy mattress and heard Frank snore in the bed across from him.

Gerard fell asleep himself, feeling used and wound up. Frank was teasing him, leading him on.

Oh, well. They would talk in the morning.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Gerard chimed, jumping into Frank's bunk and smacking his head.

"Bob, fuck off..." Frank mumbled and Gerard straddled his hips, kissing down his neck and bare chest.

Frank forced his eyes open to see Gerard sucking his nipple and licking up his chest, running his tongue along Frank's jaw before bringing their lips together in a deep kiss. The kiss lasted about two minutes before Frank pushed Gerard away lightly, their faces still close.

"What was that for?" He grinned sleepily.

Gerard giggled and let a hand rest on Frank's chest.

"Well, you kind of left things unfinished yesterday..."

Frank's eyes went half-lidded.

"Yeah? You want more?" He said cockily, his hands under his head. 

Gerard nodded and kissed Frank's neck, licking up his ear and biting the shell, tugging a little. Frank heard the guys in the kitchen, making coffee and thanked his lucky stars.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Whatever you'll give me." Gerard responded, his voice lower now, "It'd be nice to have you inside me..."

"Hmm..." Frank hummed, "I agree."

Gerard slowly pulled Frank's boxers off for him, concentrating on the man's tattooed torso as he bit his lip. Exposed, Frank stroked his dick while Gerard watched, licking his lips as he saw the blood rush to the head, making it red and flushed.

"You need prepped?" Frank asked, to which Gerard nodded, "'Kay, turn around and sit on my face."

Gerard's eyes went wide. Frank was offering to rim him?

"Yeah... Okay, yeah." He breathed, turning his body around and lowering his ass down.

Frank's tongue came out to lick over his hole as the man's hand's gripped Gerard's ass, pulling him down further.

"Can't believe you shave your ass, you pansy..." Frank snorted and lapped over Gerard's entrance.

Gerard only gasped in response, ducking his head down to suck the tip of Frank's dick. He felt Frank's tongue poke out, slipping into him. Even though it was shallow, the entrance shot pleasure up Gerard's spine and he pushed his head down, feeling Frank slip down his throat.

His noze nuzzling at Frank's sack, Gerard inhaled, smelling sweat as he relaxed his throat around the man's cock.

"Fuck, Gee..." Frank mumbled, pushing his face into Gerard's ass like he was hungry for it, "Fuckin' brilliant. Got you all wired up, didn't I?"

Gerard didn't pull off to reply. Instead, he moaned appreciatively around Frank and pressed back against his mouth, his back arching and hips rolling at the sensation. He bobbed his head, much like he had yesterday, and felt the saliva dribble down his chin, his tongue working quickly within his mouth.

"C'mon, Gee. Wanna fuck you..." Frank insisted, letting out a little huff when Gerard pulled off of his cock.

Turning around, Gerard quickly met Frank's lips with his own, licking around his mouth and over his lips. Frank lined his dick up with Gerard's opening and let the man lower himself down, burying his face into Frank's neck to muffle a moan.

Frank hadn't had this in so fucking long, having waited for Gerard for five years. Gerard was hot around him, his hips slamming down as he licked at Frank's neck.

"Feels so good, Frank." He moaned into Frank's ear, his tongue coming out to lick at the shell.

"You're telling me." Frank chuckled and jutted his hips up, beginning to thrust into Gerard.

His movements were perfectly timed, shaking the bed and turning Gerard into a moaning mess.

"Wish you could see yourself. You're so fuckin' beautiful." He praised, arms wrapping around Gerard's back and pulling him down.

Frank's toes were fucking curling. Everything was too much in the small space of the bunk. It was too hot. Too enclosed. Not enough room to turn Gerard over and slam into him from above.

Having already been close, Frank's stomach tightened as his legs tensed, Gerard not slowing his hips. He was too breathless to warn Gerard and instead just came inside of him, his vision swimming and his throat sore. He was sure everyone heard his moan but he didn't really care.

Gerard pulled off of Frank and straddled his waist, jacking his cock quickly, twisting on the upstroke.

"Gonna... Fuck, gonna come." He warned, hissing at the pleasure.

"Aim for my face, Gee, c'mon." Frank told him and opened his mouth, letting his tongue fall out.

As Gerard came, he shot over Frank's face, the jizz landing over Frank's lips and falling over his tongue. Frank hummed as he swallowed it, staring up at Gerard as he did so.

"I dare you to kiss me." He grinned.

Gerard leaned down to press his lips to Frank's softly, their torsos pressed together.

"Love you, Frank." He said, nuzzling into Frank's chest.

"Love you too, Gee." Frank replied, holding Gerard in his arms.

They lay in silence for a few moments, just enjoying eachother's company until Frank said,

"Round two?"

 


End file.
